Jade Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to Jade Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Chapter 1

9/9/19- 9/10/19 female Harry

Jade was laying in bed asleep when she started to see and hear something she's familiar with, parseltongue.

_"Perhaps we could do it without the girl?"_

_"No! The girl is everything, it cannot be done without her. And it will be done."_

_"I will not disappoint you my lord."_

_"Good, gather our own Conrad's, send them a sign."_

_"Hisherathisis siasathsis."_

_"Nagini tells me the old, muggle care taker is standing just outside the door." Then Wormtail looks out and see's him. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kedavra!"_

Then she woke up and found her hand on her scar. She sat up and reached over her nightstand to grab her glasses.

She looked at her clock and it was 4:30 am. Then she got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. She looked at her scar and it looked a little red.

"Hmm, probably just a dream." she said.

Then she looked at the cards her friends gave her for her birthday.

Then she went back to her bed and tried to fall asleep.

A few hours later she was on her way to breakfast. When she got there she saw Tweeky giving her some French toast and bacon.

"Good morning Mistress Jade." Tweeky said.

"Good morning Tweeky." she said.

Then Tweeky handed her some breakfast.

"Thanks Tweeky." she said.

"You's welcome Mistress Jade." she said smiling.

Then she started to eat.

It was Wednesday and James was at work right now.

When they finished their breakfast Jade and Henry headed upstairs.

"Alright, the game's in two weeks so let's get the rest of our homework done. What do you have?" Jade said.

"Defense and transfiguration, you?" Henry said.

"Charms and that's it. I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep last Friday so I did the rest of it."

"OK."

So they started to finish their homework.

When they were done Henry had their parents and Jade their uncles check on them and they said they were good.

After they finished their homework they went and started to pack up a few things for the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it it was the day before the quidditch World Cup.

While they were on their way to the game Jade and Henry were thinking about seeing their friends.

"Dad where exactly are we going?" Henry asked.

"Harg body." he said.

So Jade and Henry sped up a bit.

Suddenly she saw a boot.

"There you are James!" Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius." he said.

"Let's get going!" Sirius said.

"Going by a portkey." Henry said.

"Yes." James said smiling.

"I hate portkeys." he said.

So they put their hand on a part of it. Then they started spinning around.

"Let go Henry!" James said.

"You to Jade!" Sirius said.

So they all started to let go.

Then Henry landed on his back and Jade landed on her face.

"Ooff!" she said.

When she stood up she headed to the others.

"Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!" James said.

While they headed to the camp they were looking around.

A few minutes later they were at camp.

"Here we are, hop in." he said and opened up the camp.

Jade and Henry went through the door. Then they chose a bunk and unpack.

"I can't wait until the game later." Jade said.

"I know! We get to see our friends to!" he said smiling.

A few hours later they were at the game and headed to their seat. They had met up with the Weasley's earlier. Jade was looking for Draco, Aden and Mr. Malfoy. They had gotten tickets from the minister and Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria had gotten tickets to.

They were going to meet up at their seats.

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." someone said.

They all looked at who it was and it was Lucius Malfoy.

Jade knew that they didn't mean it to her because like Snape they had to keep their reputation.

"Father and us are here from the ministry's boss. By personal invitation, of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco said.

"Don't brisk Draco!" Lucius said.

Then he looked at Jade and Henry and put his staff on top of Henry. He looked at him.

"Do enjoy yourself why don't you? While you can."

A few minutes later they were at their spot and waiting.

"Here we are, we told you these seats were worth waiting for!" Arthur said.

Jade was sitting between Draco and Daphne, Blaise was between Pansy and Theo and Aden was next to Astoria.

Suddenly some people appeared.

"It's the Irish!" Fred said.

Then a leprechaun appeared and started dancing. Then another team came and the leprechaun disappeared.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" George said.

Then someone started to do things.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That there's the best seeker in the world!" Fred said.

"KRUM!" Jade, Henry, George, Ron, Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Aden and Astoria said together.

"Good evening! As, minister for magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you! To the 422 Quidditch World Cup! Let the match, begin!" Fudge said.

After the game Jade and Henry were in the Weasley's campsite and talking while Arthur made some tea.

Suddenly he, Sirius and James heard something and went outside to see what was going on.

"There's no one like Krum! Such a burden to fight!" Ron said.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Victor I love you!" Fred sang.

"Victor I do!" George sang back.

'Really I love Jade.' he thought.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" everyone else sang.

"Stop! Stop it! We have to get out of here, now!" Arthur said.

Then they all left the camp.

"Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" he said and took out his wand.

"Same with you two, try and stay together!" James said with his own wand in hand.

"Be careful Jade, Henry!" Sirius said doing the same thing as James and Arthur.

Hermione was on Ron's side while Jade stood there and looked around with Henry next to her.

"Henry!" Hermione said.

Jade turned around and started running. Henry did the same thing. While they did that they saw weird dressed people. Jade saw her own friends there and then she realized that only the Greengrass family didn't join him but none of the kids wanted to join him in the future.

"Jade!" Draco said after bumping into someone and seeing her.

Then she started running again and tripped. When she tried to get up she was hit by something and then was hit again and lost consciousness.

Sure enough she started to come back. When he stood up she heard someone say something.

"Morsmordre!" someone yelled.

She looked at him and he looked at her back.

"Jade!"

She urned around.

"Jade where are you?" someone else said.

"Jade!" Henry said.

"Been looking for you for ages! Thought we left you here." Ron said.

Then she looked up.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Then her scar started to hurt.

She winced and fought herself from putting her hand on her scar.

Then they heard something.

"Stupefy!" a few people said together.

Jade covered her brother's friends and brother.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur said.

"And my son and daughter!" James said while he ran to them and bumped into Crouch.

"And my goddaughter and nephew!" Sirius said mostly worried about Jade.

"Ron, Jade, Henry, Hermione are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"End of the line! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Mr. Crouch said with his wand in his hand.

"Crime?" Jade said confused.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Arthur said.

"What crime?" Henry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark Jade, Henry It's his Mark." Hermione said quietly.

"Voldemort. Those people tonight, in the mask, they're back." Jade said.

Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch said.

"Umm, there was a man, before. Right there." she said.

Crouch looked at her.

"All of you, this way!"

When they left Arthur, Sirius and James looked at him.

"A man Jade, who?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face." she said and looked up to see the sign was still there.

Sirius on the other hand had an idea of who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough they were on their way to school. Pansy was reading the Prophet and Jade was looking out the window.

"What was going on? Why would our fathers look like that again? The Dark Lord hasn't returned." she said.

"I don't know. My dad was looking at his arm though and it looked like it's getting darker." Draco said.

"Same here." Theo said.

Blaise nodded.

"I think the Dark Lord is going to return soon." he said.

Then Jade fought the want to rub her scar and Daphne noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." she said shaking her head.

Daphne leaned closer.

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this?"

She looked out the window again and started writing. Then she let Hedwig out and tied it to her leg.

"Hedwig, there we go." she watched her fly to Sirius.

When they got to school and having dinner Dumbledore stood up and started to say something.

"Good evening children. Now we have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started.

Then Filch was running and went up to him. Everyone stared at him in confusion. He whispered something to Dumbledore then started running again.

"Why does he run like that?" Blaise said shaking his head.

"Who knows." Pansy said.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to honor a legendary event. The tri-wizard tournament! In order to do this there will be three schools. Person chosen will have to pass three tasks. Three extremelydangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"But more about that later, now let's meet the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxime!"

Suddenly there were girls coming and sighing at people every few steps. While they did Jade and her friends could tell that Ron was looking at them drooling a little.

Then they saw their headmistress.

When they were all there and their headmistress were sitting down Dumbledore had them quiet down.

"Next is Academy of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

When they all came and then a few seconds later two other people came.

"Albus!" Igor said giving him a hug.

"Igor."

Outside someone else was there heading to the school.

"Your attention please! I have a few words I wish to announce. Eternal glory! Is what the winner will be given. They will also get something else, the Tri-Wizard Cup! To explain everything we have Mr. Barty Crouch."

Suddenly the ceiling started to brighten up.

When they saw it the ceiling started to become lightning. Some people started screaming when there was another spell and someone was seen.

"Is that Mad-eye Moody?" Jade said.

"It is!" Theo said.

"Wow." Daphne said.

"My dear old friend. Thanks for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." Moody said.

Then they saw Seamus see him take a sip of something and say something to Henry.

"Out of due consideration no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to join the Cup. This decision-" Crouch started.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish!" Fred and George said together.

"Boo!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Then he opened the cup.

"In order to become a champion you have to write your name in a piece of parchment. As in this moment, the tri-wizard tournament, has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they were at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alastor Moody." He turned around and started to write his name. "Ex- auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story goodbye the end. Any questions?"

He turned his eye around.

He got no answer and continued.

"Who here can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir." someone said.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they're unforgivable. The user of anyone of them will-" she started.

"Earn a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct, correct."

Then he turned around and picked up a spider.

"Hello."

He put it on his hand and took out his wand.

_"Ingosio."_ Then it was bigger.

_"Imperio!"_

He had it go to someone's table.

"Uh."

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless."

He had it go to a Gryffindor.

"Uh hu!" they muttered scared as usual.

Then Malfoy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Then it was on his nose.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Malfoy said.

Everyone started laughing more.

"It's talented isn't she? What did I ever do that? Jump out a window?"

Then it hit a closed window. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Lone yourself?"

When it finished that he put it in his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards are only excluded in the a found. Who else knows one?"

Another Gryffindor started to raise his hand.

"Ah, come on Cormac is it? What spell do you have us?"

"There's the ah, the Cruciatus curse." Cormac said.

"Correct! Come come! The torcher curse. _Crucio!"_

Then it started screaming. A few minutes later he was done and looked at Daphne.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us the last spell Ms. Greengrass?"

She shook her head.

"No? _Avada Kadevera!_"

Jade stared at it.

She and Henry may have survived but will still zone out for a few seconds when they see green lights.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. Henry James Potter."

He looked at Jade as did everyone else because she lives with him. She looked around and then at Moody. He started to look different and took a sip of his drink.

When they were done with class they headed to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later people were sitting in the great hall watching people put their names in the goblet.

"Come on Ced, put it in!"

He went through the line and put his name on it.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant wouldn't it? Two years from now when we're old enough." Ron said.

"Yeah rather you than me." Henry said.

"Yeah, I don't think you'd survive the first task." Jade said to her friends.

They all started snorting at that.

"Ha ha yeah!" George said.

"Yeah! Well lads, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Granger?" Fred asked.

"See this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself." she said circling her hand.

"So?" George said.

She sighed and put her book down.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly put up something for people who are pathetically dimwitted like an aging potion."

"Oh but that's why it's so brilliant." George said.

"Because it was created by someone who's pathetically dimwitted." Fred said.

Then they locked each other's arms on each other.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" they said together and put them in their mouth.

Then they jumped down and got over the circle.

"Yeah! Haha yeah!" George said.

"Ready?" they said together.

Then they put their names in the cup.

"Yes!"

Then their names came out and they were on their back. They put their hands on their face.

"You said!" Fred said.

"You said!" George said.

Then they jumped on top of each other then started fighting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ron and some other people said.

Then suddenly they went quiet because Viktor Krum came to put his name in cup. Hermione watched him walk past.

Before they knew it they were waiting to find out who's going to be in the cup.

"Sit down, please. Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore said.

Then he took out his hands and put them on top of the cup. Then a piece of paper appeared and he caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering while she shook hands with Dumbledore.

Then the next one came.

"The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

Everyone started clapping again and he did the same thing Fleur did.

A few seconds later the third paper came.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone, especially his fellow Hufflpuff's clapped for him and just like Fleur and Viktor he shook hands and left.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one person will win. Only one person will host, the tri-wizard cup!"

Suddenly the cup went off again and another paper appeared and he caught it.

"Jade Potter." he muttered.

Then he looked up.

"Jade Potter?"

"No, no." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"JADE POTTER!"

"Come on Jade. Jade for Merlin's sake!" Daphne said and pushed her forward.

She slowly walked towards him while Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo stared at her in confusion.

"She's a cheat!" someone said.

"Not even seventeen yet!" someone else said.

Dumbledore handed her the paper and he headed to where the other champions went. On her way there McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder while Snape looked surprised but confused at what she did.

When she got there the other three looked at her confused.

"Jade Potter! Jade Potter!" someone said.

Dumbledore came and pushed her backwards.

"Jade! Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No sir!"

"Did you ask an older one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes sir."

"But of course she is lying!" Madam Maxime said.

"The goblet of is a powerful object filled with very powerful magic. Magic way beyond a fourth year! Even though from Black I've heard she's a strong witch." Moody said.

"You seem to have a lot of thought about this thing, Mad-eye." Igor said.

"It was once my job to think like Dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember." Moody said.

"It doesn't help Alastor. It's up to you Barty." Dumbledore said.

"The rules are operant, Ms. Potter has no choice. She is, as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion."

After that they had them go to their common room and the teachers go to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they were sitting there thinking.

"This can't go on Albus. First the Dark Mark, now this?" McGonagall said.

"What do you suggest Minerva?" he asked.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete!" she said.

"You heard Barty the rules are clear." he said.

"The devil will party. Since when do you accommodate them?" she said.

"Must I to agree with Barty, as much as I don't want her to, let her do it." Snape said.

"What? Do nothing, offer her up as bate? Potter is a girl, not a piece of meat!" she said.

"I agree, with Severus. To forget what happened all you have to do is, cast them away."

He took out his memory of Jade being selected while Minerva raised her hands in defeat.

Back in the common room,

"How'd you do it?" Draco asked catching everyone's attention.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Draco. I didn't put my name in that cup." Jade said.

"Then who did?" Daphne said.

"I don't know, but I know this, I didn't do it and don't want eternal glory. I like being me!"

Then she headed to the girl's dormitory.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later an owl appeared and was next to her. She had written to Sirius so she took out the paper and opened it.

_Jade,_

_I couldn't risk using Hedwig. The minister would recognize her. We need to talk Jade, face to face. Meet me in the common room at one, and make sure you're alone. Sorry it had to be so late._

_Uncle Padfoot_

_Then suddenly the owl bit her finger._

"Ah!"

_PS. The bird bites._

She put it in her mouth for a second to clean it up.

"Ah."

Later that night at one she got downstairs as told.

"Uncle Padfoot?"

Then she saw the paper and read some of it. Then she threw it into the fire.

"Pst!"

She turned around.

"Pst!"

She bent down and then a face appeared.

"Uncle Padfoot!"

"Let's get this straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No!"

"Sh. I had to ask just to check. You need to be careful this year because Hogwarts isn't safe enough."

"What are you saying?"

"There's another Death Eater inside the wall. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater. And no one, stops being a Death Eater you know that. People can die in this tournament so please be as careful as you can."

She swallowed and shook her hand.

"I'm not ready for this uncle Padfoot."

"I'm sorry pup but you don't have a choice."

Then they heard someone.

"Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends close Jade."

Then Pansy appeared.

"Who were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Maybe you were imagining things."

"Ok."

Then she turned around and went back upstairs.

When Pansy was gone Jade turned around and saw Sirius was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks hadn't gone by well. Henry, Ron and Hermione would ignore her. Even though she wasn't friends with them she still kept an eye on him. They ignore her often but will still talk to her once and a while. The first task was in November and she had no idea what it was.

Jade, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Draco were at the Black Lake getting some air when they heard something.

"Why do I have to tell her?" Henry said.

When they got there Henry walked up to them.

"Hagrid is looking for you." Henry said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, he just has something to tell you." he said then left.

Jade looked at Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Draco wondering what he wanted.

A few hours later she was with Hagrid.

"You brings your father's cloak I asked you?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah I brought the cloak. Hagrid what's going on?" she asked.

"Sorry about keeping secrets from you."

"What's with the flower? Hagrid have you combed your hair?!" she said in shock.

"A matter of fact I have."

Suddenly they heard something.

"Come on." he said.

While they walked a little more they both were quiet.

"Hagrid?" someone said.

"Oh, the cloak, put the cloak on." he said.

So she put it on and watched.

"What's more a lad?"

"Oh Hagrid I thought you weren't coming. I thought you had, forgotten me." Madame Maxim said.

"Forget you?"

Jade stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ulg." she said quietly.

"What is it you wanted to see me? When you spoke of it earlier you sounded so, exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came, trust me."

Then he moved a branch and saw dragons.

"Blast e manifest! Can we get closer?"

She got closer.

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking!" Jade said taking the top of her cloak off.

"Come on Jade, dragons aren't that bad."

Suddenly fire came to them.

"Although, I have to admit, the Hungarian Horntail is a nasty beast."

The next day she was outside walking when she bumped into someone.

"You like the badge?" someone said.

"Excuse me."

They didn't move so she pushed them and headed to find Cedric.

"Can I have a word?" she asked when she got there.

"Alright." he said with a shrug.

"You stink Potter!"

So they headed somewhere quiet to talk.

"Dragons, that's the first task. They've got one for each of us." she said.

"You're serious?" he said shocked.

"Yes."

"And ah, Fleur and Viktor they know?"

She nodded.

"Come on Ced, leave it." someone said.

"Hey listen, about the badges. I bought them not to wear it." he said.

"It's alright."

Then she started walking again. While she walked she bumped into Moody.

"Come with me!" he said.

So Jade followed him to his office.

"So, what are you going to do with your dragon?"

"Oh, well-"

He took out a chair.

"Sit."

She sat down.

"Listen to me Potter, by your age you can turn a whistle to a watch. As for Ms. Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. Come on Potter, what are your strength?"

"I don't know, I mean I can fly I'm a fast flyer but-"

"Not the way I've heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom."

He leaned closer.

"You're aloud, a wand."


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough it was the first task. They were waiting inside a tent for Dumbledore to tell them what they had to do.

While Jade was pacing someone called her.

"Jade, is that you?"

It was Draco.

"Yeah." she said.

"How are you feeling? The key is to concentrate, then all you have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon."

"You can do it."

Then he left and a few seconds later Dumbledore appeared.

"Good day champions, good day champions. Now we've waited, we've wondered now we'll find out. Barty, the bag."

"Everyone, in a circle around me. Cedric over here, Ms. Delacour, here. Potter, Potter here. Ms. Delacour if you will."

She took a hand in the bag and took one.

"The welds green, Mr. Krum?"

He took his hand and got another one.

"Chinese fireball, ooo!"

After that Cedric did the same thing.

"The sweetish short snout."

Then he turned to Jade.

"Which leaves,"

"Horntail." she said quietly.

"What was that girl?"

"Nothing. Ah!"

"The Hungarian Horntail. Now, these are four very real dragons. Your collection is simple, collect the egg. That egg is what will tell you about the next task. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well, Mr. Diggory. When the canon goes off." Dumbledore said.

A few seconds later he was gone. While Jade sat there thinking she wished the others good luck. Then it was her turn.

"And now our fourth and final championship." Dumbledore said.

"Jade! Jade!" people shouted.

Especially her fellow Slytherin's.

So she walked out and looked around. Then she saw it and started walking to the egg. Suddenly there was a sound which got her to fall.

Everyone gasped or yelled.

Jade turned around behind a rock, took out her wand and shouted, _"Accio Firebolt!"_

Then she turned around again and barely missed getting hit by fire. Then she looked up and saw her broom. When it was close enough she jumped up and hopped on it.

"YEAH!" people yelled.

She barely missed the dragon.

And sped up.

'Thank god I got this from uncle Padfoot for Christmas last year.' she thought.

"Okay," she told himself, "diversionary tactics… let's go…"

She dived. The Horntail's head followed hers; she knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where she would have been had she not swerved away…

Jade soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following her progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if she kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy –

Jade plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time she was less lucky - she missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet her instead, and as she swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed her shoulder, ripping her robes —

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make him breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure he kept his eyes on him. His head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, his fangs bared…

She flew higher.

The Horntail's head rose with her, his neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer… Jade rose a few more feet, and he let out a roar of exasperation. She was like a fly to him, a fly he was longing to swat; his tail thrashed again, but she was too high to reach now… He shot fire into the air, which she dodged… His jaws opened wide…

"Come on," Jade hissed, swerving tantalizingly above him, "come on, come and get me… up you get now…"

And then he reared, spreading his great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Jade dived. Before the dragon knew what she had done, or where he had disappeared to, she was speeding toward the ground as fast as she could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by his clawed front legs - she had taken her hands off her Firebolt - she had seized the golden egg.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later they were celebrating. Theo and Draco put her on their shoulder.

Then Blaise appeared with the egg in his hands.

"Good job. Go on Jude, what's the clue?"

She looked around.

"Who wants me to open it?"

"YEAH!"

"You want me to open it?"

"YEAH!" everyone said.

She opened it and all they got were screeches. Then Draco and Theo dropped her on the ground and covered their ears like everyone else. Then she closed it again.

The next day they were eating breakfast and Jade's arm was in a sling.

She saw Nigel walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you think he's doing?" she asked Daphne.

"I don't know, let's listen." Draco said.

Then Nigel came with something in his arms.

"Package for you Mr. Weasley." he said.

"Oh thank you Nigel."

Ron took it from his hands and out it on the table.

Nigel stood there with some paper in his hand.

Hermione cleared her head. Then Ron turned around.

"Later Nigel, later." he said.

Then he left.

Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"I told him he could get Henry's autograph."

Jade, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Draco rolled their eyes while they saw Hermione shake her head.

"Oh look mum sent me something." He opened the box and saw some clothes. "Mum sent me a dress!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Aha!" Henry said and put it on his chest.

"Lots down Henry." He laughed a little. "Ginny, this is made for you."

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly!" she said.

Hermione started laughing.

"What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!"

Everyone started laughing harder. Especially the Slytherins.

"Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" he said.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition for the tri-wizard tournament. Since it's in session we and our guests will be celebrating. The Yule Ball is first and for most, a dance."

People started whispering to each other.

"Silence! As House of Gryffindor was recommended. I don't mean a group of blindly bumpily band of baboons!" McGonagall said.

"Inside every girl a secret swan lies you longing to burst free."

Jade saw Ron muttered something to Henry.

"Inside every boy a lordly lions prepared to pronounce. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Would you join me please?"

So he headed over to her and waited.

"Put your right hand on my waist."

"What?"

"My waist."

He started to do it.

"And bend your arm. Mr. Filch if you please."

He turned on the music.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

Jade, Pansy and Daphne saw Henry look up at Fred and George and say something.

"Everyone come together." McGonagall said.

The girls stood up while the boys sat there.

"Boys on your feet!"

Then Neville looked at the others and stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

While people were looking for dates they could hear Jade, Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were talking to each other.

"Why do they all have to travel in, packs? I mean how are supposed to ask one?" Blaise said.

While they were walking people were looking at Jade.

"Bloody hell Jade, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" Theo asked.

"I'm going with a George Weasley." she said.

Later that day they were doing their homework. As usual Jade, Pansy, Daphne, Draco, Theodore and Blaise were studying for their O.W.L.s.

Pansy tapped Jade's shoulder. When she looked at her she pointed at Ron, Hermione and Henry.

"What do you think Weasley is reading?" Pansy said.

"I don't know." she said.

He turned around and they saw him look at the twins.

After that they saw Fred put a ball of paper and threw it at someone. She looked at him.

He started to mouth something and saw her whispered something.

He turned around and winked at him. Then they saw Ron turned around and looked at Hermione.

While they watched the trio talk to each other they saw Snape walking over to them.

Henry kept tapping his shoulder. Then they were both hit by a notebook by Snape.

Hermione went and gave Snape her notes and then picked up her other things.

Then Ron looked over at Henry and said something.

"Look at Snape." Draco said.

Snape pulled up his sleeves a bit getting the six of them to smirk.

Then they were hit by Snape.

When it was nighttime Jade, Pansy and Daphne were in the common room when they heard something.

"It's ok Blaise, it doesn't matter." Astrid said.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked.

"He just asked Fluer's sister out. I heard the same thing happened to the youngest Weasley boy to her." she said.

"What?!" Daphne said.

"What'd she say?" Jade asked.

"No of course!" Daphne said.

He shook his head.

"She said yes!" Pansy said covering her mouth.

"Don't be silly. All I did was see her walking by. And now I like it when she walks. Then it sorta slipped out." he said.

"Actually, he sorta screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Astrid said.

"What happened then?" Draco asked.

"What else? I ran for it." he said.

While he told them what happened they started laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sure enough it was Christmas Eve.

Right now they were getting ready for the ball. Jade had just met up with George, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and Theo.

"Well you look beautiful." George said.

"Thanks." Jade said.

Then McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh there you are Potter. Are you and Mr. Weasley ready?" McGonagall said.

"Ready Professor?" she said confused.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three or in this case four of the champions are the first to dance." she explained.

"No." she said.

"Oh yes well now you know. As for as for you five you may proceed to the great hall." she said playing with his robes.

So they split up and got ready.

A few minutes later everyone was clapping for the champions and their dates.

While they did that Parverti waved and smiled.

"Is that, Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Padma said.

"No, no absolutely not." Ron said.

When they got to the middle they got ready to dance.

George took Jade's waist.

Then they started dancing and people were watching them.

Then Dumbledore took McGonagall to dance and sure enough everyone was dancing.

And Neville brought Ginny. Suddenly a different band started and everyone started yelling.

While Jade, George, Daphne, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise were sitting at a table they saw Ron and Henry sitting there with their dates.

"They went with the Parvarti twins?" Blaise said laughing.

Then the girls left.

After they left Hermione came and sat next to Henry and started talking.

A few minutes later she left after starting to fight.

Sure enough Jade was in bed.

Then she started to see what she saw over the summer but it was her this time.

"Jade at last!"

Wormtail stood there.

"Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting."

Then she saw green light and opened her eyes. She was sweating right now.

'It's just a dream.'

She shook her head and was back to sleep.

The next day Jade was just standing looking out a window thinking when she heard someone.

"Hey Potter!" Cedric called.

She looked up and saw him coming.

"Cedric." she said back.

"How, how are you?" he said.

"Spectacular." she said back.

"Hey I never got the chance to thank you for telling me about the dragon."

"Forget about it. You probably would've done the same for me."

"Exactly, you know the prefects bathroom? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and, lower things over at the hot water."

She nodded and then went to the common room to get the egg.

When she got to the bathroom she turned on the water and set her egg next to her.

She looked at it.

"I must be out of my mind."

Then she turned it open and it started to screech. She yelled back and then covered it again.

"I'm definitely out of my mind."

Suddenly she heard something.

"I'd try putting it in the water if I were you." someone said.

"Myrtle!" Jade said shocked.

"Hello Jade. Long time no see." Myrtle said and jumped out of the water. "I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice potion. Not being a bad girl are you Jade?"

"Polyjuice potion? Keep it a habit. Myrtle did you say try putting it in the water?"

"That's what he did. The handsome one, Cedric."

She took the egg out again and put it in the water. She looked at Myrtle.

"Well go on, open it." she said.

So she unlocked it and took a deep breath. Then went underwater to listen.

'Come seeker where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took.'

Then she got up again and coughing.

"Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Oh, very good. It took Cedric ages to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone." Myrtle said.

Then she sat next to Jade who just sat there and thought.

The next day Jade sat there thinking and not eating breakfast.

Draco saw the look on Jade's face and looked at her.

"Jade? Are you OK?" Draco asked.

She snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

He looked at her not convinced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she said again.

"I've known you for five years. What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"The next tournament is in the Black Lake. I have to find a way to swim under water for an hour."

"I have an idea of what you can use."

She looked up in shock.

"What is it?"

"Gillyweed. It will let you breathe in the water for about an hour."

"Thank you! Do you know where I can get some?"

"I'm sure Snape has some. I'll ask him later."

"Thanks."

Then they headed to the common room to get their school bag.

Sure enough it was the second task. Draco had gotten her some gillyweed from Snape.

When they were on their way to the task Jade was worried about Draco and the plant not working.

"Calm down Jade, they're fine and you can do it." Blaise said.

She nodded.

"You all sure this is gonna work?"

They nodded.

"Yeah. Good luck and be careful." Pansy said.

Then they split up.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from our four champions. They'll have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they're on their own. On the count of thee. One-"

Boom!

Mr. Filch shrugged and shook his head while Dumbledore looked at him and then shook his head.

So while the others jumped in the water Jade put the gillyweed in her mouth and had trouble swallowing it. Then Mad-eye pushed her down.

While she was down there she moved around. Then she felt gills and her hands and feet got flat.

"What's the matter with her?" Theo asked looking down at her.

"I don't know I can't see him." Blaise said.

Snape looked a like worried in his eyes then heard something.

"YEAH!" Jade said flipping over the water.

Blaise and Theo were laughing.

Jade looked around for hints and then heard something familiar. So she followed the sound and saw four people.

Draco, Hermione, Fleur's sister and Cho. She hurried up to them and put her hands on Draco. Then she looked around and untied his leg.

Cedric appeared and took care of Cho. Then he taped his watch and she nodded.

Suddenly a shark came and took Hermione from the string. She noticed that it was Viktor.

She looked around and didn't see Fleur anywhere. So she took out her wand and got her free.

Then took her arm and headed to the school.

In the surface,

Fleur had just been retired and was worried about her sister.

Mad-eye was pacing and looked at his clock.

Suddenly Cho and Cedric appeared.

"Let's get down to them." Dumbledore said.

Then Hermione and Viktor came up and Viktor started to get his real face back.

Meanwhile in the water,

Jade was looking at her hand and saw she was almost back to her old self. Then some merpeople appeared and started to jump on her. She let the other two go and tried to get out.

While Jade did that she hit the stunning spell at the merpeople and got them off of her.

While she did that the other two came up and Fleur hurried over to her sister.

Back in the water,

Jade was barely conscious but had enough strength to take out her wand and say something.

_"Asendio!"_

Then she was out of the water and on her side coughing, spitting out water and taking the best breath she could.

"Jade!" Dumbledore said.

She spit out more water.

"You alright?"

She nodded.

"Go get her another towel." Blaise said.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore said.

Then Fleur came and bent down to her.

"You, saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister! Thank you!"

She kissed her cheeks.

"Jade!" Draco said and gave her a hug.

"Draco ow!"

"You alright? You must be freezing! I alacamsiladios." he said wrapping his towel over her.

"I finished last Draco."

"Next to last. The Veela never got her sister!" he said.

Then people started talking at once.

"Attention! ATTENTION! The winner is, Mr. Diggory! From using the bobble head charm. However Ms. Potter would have won had not been for her determination. We've agreed, to award her, second place!"

She smiled.

"Second place!" Daphne said smiling.

"See you at Hagrid's Jade!" Pansy said.

"Congratulations Potter. I'm sure your parents will be very proud of you." Mr. Crouch said.

"They don't care, Sirius is more of a father to me than an uncle and godfather." she said.

After they talked to each other Jade headed to the common room so she could get changed.


	12. Chapter 12

When they got to Hagrid they were going for a walk in the forest. Jade was in the back while Draco, Theo , Pansy, Blaise and Daphne were close to Hagrid.

"Now I remember, I remember when I first, met you all. Biggest batch of misfits I ever set eye on." Hagrid said.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Theo said.

"Well maybe but you all have each other. And Jade of course."

She waved.

"Soon to be, the youngest tri- wizard champion there's ever been! Hurray! Haha. Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogywarty Hogwarts teach us something please!"

They started singing.

Suddenly Jade felt her scar start to burn.

"Ah!"

She put her hand on her scar then saw someone.

"Mr. Crouch?" she said.

When they got back to school Jade went to Dumbledore's office.

When she got there she heard people saying something. The minister, Dumbledore and Moody talking to each other.

"Excuse me gentle men. I hate to interrupt the scholarship but," Moody took out his wand and opened the door.

Jade was just about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Ah Jade how good to see you again." Fudge said.

"I can come back later Professor." she said.

"Oh not necessary Jade, the minister and I are done. Minister, after you."

Then he started to leave.

"Oh Jade do feel free to helping yourself to a Cockroach Clusters. I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp."

Then Moody shut the door.

Jade went and got some Cockroach Clusters then they jumped out of her hand and suddenly a door was open. She walked over to it and then started to fall.

"Ahh!"

_Then he fell and then landed sitting down._

_"Professor?" he said confused._

_"Professor!" someone said and put their hand through him._

_"Ah!" Dumbledore said and then shook hands._

_Suddenly something came out of the ground._

_"Igor Karkaroff, you have been taken out of Azkaban at your own request and the use of names." Mr. Crouch said._

_"I do sir." he said._

_"And what do wish to com-it?"_

_"I have, names sir. There's Rogia, Evan Rogia."_

_"Mr. Rogia is dead."_

_Then Moody muttered something to Dumbledore._

_"No no please please I have more! What about Snape, Severus Snape?"_

_"He was once a Death Eater but now he's as much of a Death Eater as I am." Dumbledore said._

_Then Igor started to say something but was interrupted by Crouch._

_"Silence!" he said hitting the ground with his gavel. "Unless there is more witnesses this message is now concluded!"_

_"Oh no,no,no,no. There's still one more."_

_"Yes?"_

_"The person that was one of the people that torture Frank Longbottom and his wife!"_

_"The name give me the reached name!"_

_"BARTY CROUCH!"_

_Mr. Crouch sat there confused._

_"Junior."_

_Then the man ran away but was stopped by Moody._

_"Get your filthy hands off me!" Then he looked around. "Hello father!"_

_He stuck out his tongue for a second._

_"You are no son of mine." he said._

_"Yeah!" he yelled._

Suddenly she was out of it and sitting down.

"Curiosity is not a sin Jade." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?"

"He was, set to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do that but he had no choice. Why do you ask?"

She thought about it but wanted him to realize what he did.

"I was just wondering. I better get to the common room, good night sir."

Dumbledore nodded wondering what she was thinking.

On her way back she hard Igor talking to Snape while the door opened.

"It's a sign Severus." Igor said showing him his arm.

Then they saw Jade and he shut his sleeve and left.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Snape said.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Congratulations your survivor of the Black Lake was a bit of surprise. The gillyweed worked well?"

"Yes sir." she said.

"Good. Now go to your common room it's almost curfew.

She nodded and headed back to the common room.


	13. Chapter 13

Sure enough they were on the last task. The OWLS were done last week. Everyone was listening to the band while the other four were walking outside.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were sitting there waiting for it to start. Sirius and Remus had talked them into watching the last part somehow.

Henry was sitting with the Gryffindor's. And Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore were with the Slytherins.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said.

Then they stopped playing.

"Welcome to the final task. Earlier today Professor Moody hid the tri-wizard cup somewhere deep inside the maze. Only he knows where it is. The first people to start are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Ms. Jade Potter."

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. Slytherins with her name on a flag.

"Followed by Mr. Viktor Krum."

His team started cheering for him.

"And last Miss Fleur Delacour."

Her team started cheering for her to.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

So Jade and Cedric looked at each other and nodded. Then she looked behind her and saw her friends, Sirius and Remus cheering for her. Her parents sat there not looking at her.

'Maybe I'll ask Sirius if he'll take me in at least for the summer. That way they don't have to deal with me.' she thought.

"On the count of three. One-"

Then it went off again and he shook his head.

Jade started leaving and the maze closed.

There was a screen to watch what happens.

She looked around and took out her wand.

_"Lumos."_

Then there was light. She started walking around.

While she did that she heard someone scream. So she ran to go follow the sound.

When she got there she saw Fleur going through the vanes.

"Fleur?"

She looked up and raised her wand.

_"Periculum!"_

Red sparks appeared and then the wind sped up.

She started to run and then jumped through an opening.

Then the grass closed. She stood up and saw the cup.

"Jade! Get down!" Cedric yelled.

She did as told.

_"Curscar!"_ Viktor said.

Cedric bent down.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he said and Viktor fell.

Cedric walked over to him but Jade stepped in front of him.

"No stop he's bewitched Cedric! He's bewitched!"

"Get off me!" he said and started running.

While they ran Cedric almost tripped over something but caught himself. But Jade was in the best balance. Finally when there's only a few steps Cedric fell.

"Ooff!" he said and tried to get up but got covered more.

"Jade!" he yelled.

She stood there for a second.

"Jade!"

She looked back and forth but took out her wand.

_"Reducto!"_

Then they started to get off of him while Jade helped him get up.

"You alright?"

"Thanks, for a moment I thought you were, you were gonna let it get me."

"For a moment so did I."

"Some game huh?" he said.

"Some game." she said.

Then some wind started to come.

"Go!" Cedric said.

So they ran to the cup.

"Go on take it! You saved me take it!" he yelled.

"Together, one, two, three!" Jade said.

Then they took hand of the cup and started spinning.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got there they started to stand up.

"Where are we?" Cedric said.

Jade looked around.

"I've been here before. I've been here before, in a dream." she said louder than she meant to.

Back at the screen,

"What does she mean she's been here before?" James asked wondering.

"I don't know." Lily said.

Dumbledore was wondering the same thing. It should be Henry that's been seeing this, not Jade.

Back in the graveyard,

She looked at the stone and saw Tom Riddle.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup, now!"

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Suddenly they heard something and they looked up. Then Jade's scar lit on fire.

"Ahh!"

She fell to her knees and held her scar.

Without being able to fight the pain this time she knew they were going to realize Dumbledore made a mistake.

Back on the screen,

"It should be Henry who's scar should burn, not her's." Dumbledore said quietly.

Back in the graveyard,

"Jade!" Cedric said.

"Get back to the cup. Ah!"

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked with his wand out.

"Kill the spare!" someone said.

_"Avada Kadevera!"_ someone else said.

"No! Cedric!"

Suddenly she was being picked up and locked. She looked down and saw Wormtail.

"Do it, now!"

So he picked him up and let him in the potion.

"Bone, of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son." he said.

The bone went inside the potion.

Then he put the wand in his pocket and took out a knife.

"Flesh, of the servant willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master."

Then he cut off his hand.

He looked up at Jade and walked over to her.

'Sorry kitten.' he thought.

"Blood, of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe."

He put the knife on her arm.

"Ahh!" she yelled in pain.

Then he took some of her blood and headed to the potion.

"The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!" he said tapping some blood.

Back on the screen,

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily could tell Wormtail felt guilty about getting her blood.

Back in the graveyard,

Jade started yelling in pain.

Something was in the air getting clothes on them. Then she saw someone she hadn't seen in two years, Lord Voldemort. Like Tom Riddle said two years ago, he had risen again.


	15. Chapter 15

After he looked at himself he stood there and looked at her. She looked at him back. Then he looked at Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said.

He bent down and handed him his wand.

"Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you Master."

He took out his arm.

"The other arm Wormtail!"

Then he took his arm and put his wand on the mark.

Back in school,

Everyone gasped and Snape and Lucius hissed grabbing their arm.

Then they looked at each other.

"I'll go, you take care of the students." Lucius said then left.

Back in the graveyard,

Sure enough some of his Death Eaters appeared.

"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord I didn't detect any of your wear a-bouts!" Lucius said.

"There were signs my slippery friend!" Voldemort said back.

"I returned." Wormtail said.

Then Voldemort headed to him.

"Out of fear not loyalty. Still, you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Then he waved his wand over Wormtail's arm.

"Thank you Master, thank you!"

"May your loyalty never end."

"No master, never."

"Oh, ch,ch,ch such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!"

He looked up.

"Oh, Jade, I'd almost forgotten you were here! Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're brother is almost as famous as me these days. They probably know you because of your brother getting it all and you being called his older sister."

He looked at the others and then back at Jade.

"The boy, who lived. How lies affect you and Henry's legend Jade. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? How I truly lost my power? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter tried to give her life for her children she provided the ultimate protection. And Jade going in front of her crying little brother I could not touch them. But that was, old magic. Something I should have for seen."

Then he looked at her.

"But no matter no matter, things have changed." He took out his hand. "I can, touch you, now."

Then he put a finger on her scar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled.

Back at school,

"What?!" everyone said in shock.

"Jade is the one that defeated him?!" Sirius said.

James and Lily sat there in shock.

Back in the graveyard,

A few seconds later took his hand off of her scar.

"Astonishing what a drop of your blood will do ah Jade?" Then he raised his wand.

_"Crucio!"_

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

A few seconds later he stopped and let Jade go.

She took a few deep breaths and looked at him.

"I would do anything to help my baby brother! Even though my parents have ignored me since that Halloween night I would still protect him!" she said.

"Even after that you still have a heart. Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up. Get up get up!"

She started to get up and look away for a second.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? I've heard that you're quite good at it like your father. First we bow to each other."

She just stood there while he bowed a little.

"Come on now Jade, Sirius wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said, bow!"

"Err!" she said and felt herself bowing.

"Very good. And now, we duel!_ Crucio!_"

She started screaming hard again.

Back at school,

"No!" Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Slytherins and Professors said together.

James and Lily started to feel guilty about the way they've treated her.

Remus was fighting the wolf in him and Sirius was starting to growl.

How dare he hurt their cub and pup!

Back in the graveyard,

And then it stopped. She rolled over.

"A little beak?" He looked at her. "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Jade? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Jade didn't answer. She was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so… she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it… but she wasn't going to play along. She wasn't going to obey Voldemort… she wasn't going to beg… even though she was a Slytherin

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.

"Answer me! _Imperio!_"

Just answer no… say no… just answer no… I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer… Just answer no… I won't do it, I won't say it… Just answer no…

"I WON'T!"

Back in the school,

Everyone gasped.

"Jade Potter can fight off the imperious curse!" Ron said.

Sirius and Remus already knew she could. She had told them about it and were proud of her.

James and Lily were in shock like everyone else but fifth years.

"Yes she can." Sirius said.

"My daughter can fight off the one thing no one has ever done and survived the killing curse." James said.

"Prongs, I know she considers Padfoot as a father, not you." Remus said.

"I can tell that to, but for a different reason. She tells me almost everything James, Lily. She owls me and Remus every week and everything you do for Henry I do for her. Check her homework during break, after the way you treat her I think about taking her in and adopting her. Raise her myself." Sirius said.

Then they continued to watch.

'_Be careful pup, make me proud.'_ Sirius thought.

Back in the graveyard,

Voldemort stood in shock. Then he finally snapped back.

"You won't say no? Jade, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Then she took out his wand.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ she yelled.

Then she was back on her back and got up.

"I'm doing this to make Sirius and Remus proud of me! I don't care about my parents anymore! They've been ignoring me and thought I was a squib because I had control of my magic since I was little. Henry's the squib! I found my mum's school books in the attic and read them all! Tweeky, our house elf, Sirius and Remus have been the ones raising me! I Hell even Kreacher likes me! I would rather live with Sirius and be Jade Black then Jade Potter! I've been thinking about that for years!" she yelled in anger.

Back in school,

Sirius and Remus smiled while James and Lily sat there quietly. The Slytherins were thrilled at how brave she is talking to the Dark Lord like that.

Henry was a little angry that she called him a squib but also knew she was right.

Back in the graveyard,

"Well that's quite interesting Potter. I can fix that though, I'm going to kill you Jade Potter. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you, begged for death. And I being a powerful lord implied it." He took out his hand. "Get up!"

Then she turned around and ran.

"Don't you turn your back on me Jade Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

She sat there and took a deep breath. Then she went determined.

"Have it your way. _Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada kadevera!_" Voldemort yelled back.

Then their wands went together.

Suddenly there was a light and people started to appear. First was Cedric, then the old man from his dream, then her grandparents.

"Jade! When the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey. We can linger for a moment and give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" Charles said.

She nodded.

"Jade," She looked at Cedric. "Bring my body back will you? Bring my body back to my father."

She nodded.

"Let go. Jade you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Dorea said.

So she pulled her wand off and the others kept him busy. She ran back to Cedric.

_"Accio!_"

Then she was gone. Voldemort looked around.

"Ah, ahhhhh!" he yelled in anger.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally Jade was back and crying. There had been a screen for the task. She could barely move from tiredness and pain. Tired from the task and pain from the duel and torture curse twice.

"Jade!"

She looked up and saw Sirius, Remus and her parents run to her.

When they got to her she went into Sirius' arms and started to cry. Remus rubbed her shoulder gently while James and Lily stood there with their hands wanting to get on her but knew she didn't trust them.

She started to calm down but didn't let go of Sirius or Remus.

"He's back! He's back, Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there!" she said while Dumbledore sat behind her.

"It's alright Jade, you're home, you both are." he said back.

"Keep everybody in their seats! A boys just been killed." Fudge said.

"Let me through, let me through! That's my son! That's my boy. My BOY!" Amus said crying.

Suddenly Moody started to get Jade off of her family.

"Easy, easy, this is not where you want to be right now."

"Alastor-" Remus started.

"No Remus, he's right. We'll be back in a few minutes." Dumbledore said.

So they headed to Moody's office.

When they got to his office he shut the door.

"You alright Potter? Does it hurt, that?" he asked pointing his hand on her arm.

"Not so much now."

"Perhaps I better take a look at it?"

So he looked at her arm and put a finger on it.

"The Cup was a portkey." she said.

"What was he like?" he asked.

"Who? Ah!"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like, to stand in his presents?"

Suddenly he started to change form.

"I don't know, it was like one of my nightmares."

Moody looked around for some potions.

"Were there others? In the graveyard were there others?"

"I don't, think I ever said anything about a graveyard."

"Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Big Cedric Diggory."

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire! You bewitched Krum! But, but-"

"But, but, but. You won because I made it so Potter. But now the deed is done. Imagine what he will reward me, when I silence the great, Jade Potter."

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then the door burst open and Dumbledore, Snape and a few other people appeared.

"Severus!"

He opened the bottle of Veritaserum and poured it into Moody's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?!"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?!"

He turned his head and pointed at the metal container.

"Jade away from there!"

McGonagall pushed her away from it then Snape used his wand and unlocked it. Then they walked over to it.

"You alright Alister?"

"I'm sorry Albus." Moody said his hand over his eye.

"We'll get you out in a minute."

"That's Moody, but then that's who?"

Snape opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores Severus."

Suddenly they heard something and turned around.

"Ah!"

It was Crouch jr. Then he started to jump and grab Jade.

"Jade!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

He took out his arm.

"Your arm Jade." Dumbledore said and took it out.

"Ah!" she said and winced.

"You know what it means don't you? He's back. The Dark Lord has returned."

"Send an owl to Azkaban, tell them we found one of their missing people."

"I'll be Welcome back like a hero!"

"Perhaps but we don't have time for that now."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day they were standing in the great hall quietly.

"Today, we acknowledged a really terrible loss." Dumbledore said. Then he stood up. "You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The minister didn't want me to tell you this, but I feel you have a right to know exactly how he died. Inline of recent events, I strong, and brave right to the very end."

Later that day Dumbledore came into the girl's dormitory and saw Jade sitting there quietly.

"I never liked the Gryffindor curtains in the boys dormitory, set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident of course."

He looked at Jade.

"I put you in terrible danger Jade, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry about not double checking over the past five years making sure I chose the right child."

She sat there thinking then looked at him.

"Professor, when I was in the graveyard Voldemort and my wands connected. What happened?"

"Prior incantantem is the reason you saw your grandparents and Cedric last night."

She nodded.

A few hours later Jade, Draco, Aden, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne, Henry and Hermione were outside talking. Jade was standing next to Draco while she sat there. Then Ron jumped out of an open place.

"You know this has been quite the year at Hogwarts. Don't you think?" Ron said.

"No." Jade, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Draco, Aden, Henry and Hermione said together.

"I didn't think so. Oh well." he said.

They started to walk when they saw Hermione standing there.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" she asked.

Jade looked at her.

"Yes." she said with a small nod.

"Promise you'll right this summer, both of you." she said looking at Ron.

"Yeah, every week." Henry said with an eyebrow up.

Then they started laughing and looking at the other schools leave.

A few hours later they were looking for their parents at Kings Cross.

Daphne, Astoria, Draco, Aden, Blaise, Pansy and Theo saw their parents.

"See you later Jade." Draco said.

Then she saw her parents and Sirius.

James and Lily were looking at her. She watched Henry walk over to them and then looked at her to.

"Hi pup." Sirius said smiling.

She smiled back, walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

James and Lily were feeling even more ashamed of themselves for the way they treated her over the years.

"I came with them to ask you something. You may be the one that defeated Voldemort on Halloween and now called the Girl-Who-Lived but we want to know if you want to stay a Potter and give your parents a second chance."

She stood there in shock and looked at Sirius then her parents then back at Sirius.

"I'd rather stay with you." she said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, you can go visit them or have them visit them. Sound fair?"

She nodded.

"Alright."

"Sounds good, now let's get home and have some dinner." James said.

"See you at work James, see you later Lil's, Henry."

"See you later Sirius, Jade." James said.

"See you later uncle Padfoot." Henry said.

Then they split up and headed back to Grimauld Place and Potter Manor.

It was going to take some getting used to now being called the Girl-Who-Lived. But with help of her friends and uncles she'll get used to it.


End file.
